Jhye Richardson
| birth_place = Murdoch, Western Australia, Australia | heightm = | batting = Right-hand bat | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Bowler | international = true | country = Australia | internationalspan = 2017–present | oneodi = true | odidebutdate = 19 January | odidebutyear = 2018 | odidebutagainst = England | odicap = 224 | T20Idebutdate = 19 February | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Icap = 87 | lastT20Idate = 22 February | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Ishirt = 60 | club1 = Western Australia | year1 = 2016–present | clubnumber1 = 2 | club2 = Perth Scorchers | year2 = 2016–present | clubnumber2 = 2 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = FC | matches1 = 2 | matches2 = 12 | matches3 = 9 | matches4 = 13 | runs1 = 1 | runs2 = 68 | runs3 = 13 | runs4 = 306 | bat avg1 = 1.00 | bat avg2 = 13.60 | bat avg3 = 13.00 | bat avg4 = 20.40 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | 100s/50s4 = 0/3 | top score1 = 1 | top score2 = 29 | top score3 = 7* | top score4 = 71 | deliveries1 = 306 | deliveries2 = 648 | deliveries3 = 204 | deliveries4 = 2,647 | wickets1 = 6 | wickets2 = 24 | wickets3 = 9 | wickets4 = 55 | bowl avg1 = 20.50 | bowl avg2 = 26.33 | bowl avg3 = 31.88 | bowl avg4 = 22.94 | fivefor1 = 0 | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 0 | fivefor4 = 2 | tenfor1 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | tenfor4 = 1 | best bowling1 = 3/26 | best bowling2 = 4/26 | best bowling3 = 2/32 | best bowling4 = 8/47 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | catches/stumpings2 = 4/– | catches/stumpings3 = 9/– | catches/stumpings4 = 9/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/774223.html ESPNcricinfo | date = 24 March | year = 2019 }} Jhye Avon Richardson (born 20 September 1996) is an Australian cricketer. He made his List A debut for Western Australia on 21 October 2015 in the 2015–16 Matador BBQs One-Day Cup. In December 2015 he was named in Australia's squad for the 2016 Under-19 Cricket World Cup. On 16 January 2016 he made his Twenty20 debut for the Perth Scorchers in the 2015–16 Big Bash League. He made his first-class debut for Western Australia on 15 March 2016 in the 2015–16 Sheffield Shield. International career In February 2017 Richardson was named in Australia's Twenty20 International (T20I) squad for their series against Sri Lanka. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut for Australia against Sri Lanka at Kardinia Park, Geelong on 19 February 2017. In January 2018, he was named in Australia's One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against England. He made his ODI debut for Australia against England on 19 January 2018. Later in the same month, he was named in Australia's Test squad for their series against South Africa, which started in March 2018. However, he did not play. In April 2018, he was awarded a national contract by Cricket Australia for the 2018–19 season. External links * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:Australian cricketers Category:Australia One Day International cricketers Category:Australia Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers